Mary's Song
by BonesPixi
Summary: About Michael and Mary B&B's kid and A&H kid and them growing up. Based on Taylor Swift's- Mary's Song. Them at different stages of life. Please enjoy!


This story is Written after the song Mary's song by Taylor Swift. When i heard it i couldn't help but think of B&B and A&H's kids. I rally hope you like, i put lots of effort in..so please read it all and tell me what you think.

Mikey was two years older then me, so I was seven and he was nine. He was my hero, my best friend. I had known him since I was born. Our parents were very good friends, so I saw a lot of him. We played lots of games while our parents talked for hours at a time, it was necessary. We went to the same school too, and we were both in the same class. I had skipped a year, I'm very smart. I take after my mum like that. The school had merged a grade three and four class together. I was so relieved when I was in Mikey's class, at least I knew someone. I didn't really know anyone, they were all older then me and most of the boys called me 'Nerd Girl', it wasn't very creative but it still hurt.

We were both pretty smart, but what do you expect when you have scientists for parents. We would both finish our maths test first in the class and hand our homework in on time, but he wasn't seen as a nerd, he played sports with all the guys and had lots of friends. We always did our homework together, either at the Jeffersonian or at my house. My parents brought a large house when I was born, more room then the apartment they both used to have supposedly.  
>We were at home today. Mum, Dad, Angela and Jack were sitting on the front porch watching us as we did our homework. "I bet I can finishes these questions before you can", Mikey said as we looked over the maths problems we had to do.<p>

"I disagree, I am simply a whole lot faster at maths then you are. That is just not possible", I said in disbelief.

"Really? Well let's test your theory out then".

"Okay. Ready. Set. Go!" I yelled as I quickly started to answer the very simple questions. There were about fifty multiplication questions. Very simple. I took us at the most two minutes to finish them all. I quickly shouted "Done!" to show I had finished.

"Yeah well done, I only had like one left. But then again you did have a head start'.

"What? I did not, we both started at the same time. Your just jealous I'm better then you at everything".

"Oh yeah lets have a race then. First to run from here to the backyard tree wins, and this time Bones can shout out 'Go', so no one has a head start."

"Fine, but it wont matter we both know who's going to win anyway".

"Yep Me", Mikey said as we started to get ready.

"Hurry up Mum!" I yelled I wanted to prove I wasn't slow.

"On your Marks. Get set. GO!" All four adults yelled at the same time.

We both started to run as fast as we could, but Mikey was just in front of me. I could hear Dad and Jack talk about how we would grow up and fall in love. They did this all the time, I don't remember when there was a time when they wouldn't say it while we were together. I didn't understand it, I mean Mikey's nice but boys have cooties, and were just friends.

I was almost at the tree, but Mikey was just in front and was going to win. But he tripped on something lying on the ground and I quickly won.

"Haha. I told you I was better at everything. But are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and you only won because I fell over".

"So that means I'm better at not falling over then you are right?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"I win, I win. You lose, you lose! HAHA! I'm smarter, I'm faster. Is there anything I can't do?"

"I don't know, but I know what you can do. Be quiet or I'll beat you up".

"No you wouldn't, you wouldn't hurt me".

"Really? How do you know?"

"I know. I know you are the only person in class that doesn't call me Nerd Girl. I know I'm your best friend. I know."

"Well so what, I'm still angry at you".

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe we should kiss and make out."

"What? Ewwww…It's 'Make UP' and where did you hear that from?"

"I heard Mum say it, she said it when she and dad were having one of their 'bickering' sessions, and it seemed to stop them, and dad seemed quite pleased."

"Well I am not kissing you".

"Why not, I dare you", I said as I puckered my lips in his direction.

"Okay!" Mikey said and leaned in.

"What…. Noooo!" I said as I ran away from Him, in the direction of the front porch. He followed after me quickly.

"So who won?" Angela asked.

"I did!" I quite happily said.

"Yeah only by default"

"Fine, it was a tie."

"Okay well done both of you then, now it's time to get back to your homework", Mum said.

...M&M...M&M...M&M...

Nine years had passed since then; I hadn't seen Mike in about a semester. We both went to different colleges; I went to one close to home, while he went to Yale, so we weren't that far a part. He had come home from school for summer break. I had been waiting for him to come home for ages. We talked nearly three times a week, it would have been more, but Mum restricted my time so I could focus on my work.

I heard his trucks horn from my bedroom window, and I rushed out to meet him. He was leaning on the side of the driver's side door as I came outside. I ran and gave him a big hug.

"How have you been?"

"Good, better now I have seen my very best friend."

"Oh…I bet you say that to all the girls".

"No just the ones I like".

"Oh yeah? How many is that?" I asked.

"Just the one", him saying this made me blush. I think I had finally understood what my Dad and Jack had been saying all these years. I had started too really like Mike, and not in a friend way.

"Well then I'm much better now I've seen you too", I said with a smile.

"Good, because I have something I need to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out".

"Well that doesn't scare me", I said sarcastically.

"Anyway…over the last few months, with our phone calls, everyone at school has been asking me if we were dating. I kept have to tell them 'No', and they kept asking me 'why not?' and I kept having to think of reasons, but now I can't think of any. So can you give me any input into this?"

"No… I mean were friends, right? I mean do you want to be anything more?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Well yeah. Do you?"

"Definitely". I said with a smile. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It was one of the best feelings in the world, almost the same as solving the most difficult quadratic equation.

"Wow, so what do we tell our parents?"

"I don't know. How about 'they were right'?"

"I guess that would work, and knowing them they are probably looking out the window at us", we both looked in the house direction and sure enough all four parents were glued to it.

"Yep, there they are".

"Well, how about we give them something to talk about?"

"Okay", with this he picked me up and put me on the car and we started to kiss more.

Within thirty seconds my dad was coming out in protest, I mean I was still his little girl. "Hey, hey, hey. She's only a minor. I could have you arrested for that", at hat we stopped what we were doing and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, it is just kissing, you and mum get up to a lot more then that".

"Well we are married, you two are merely dating. You are dating now, right?"

"Yes Booth we are", Mike said with a gorgeous smile.

"It's Mr Booth to you."

"Leave the Kid alone Seeley, now on more important news, I think you all owe me some money. I told you it would happen when Mary-Anne was sixteen, did I not?"

"What, that bet we made like eight years ago? That was real?" Angela asked.

"Yes, so hand over your money", Dad said.

"You to Seeley".

"What? Why? My money is already your money. It's a joint bank account".

"Well I guess that's money you can't spend on stupid hockey cards".

"There not stupid". Dad said, but Mum and Angela smiled and rolled their eyes.

...M&M...M&M...M&M...

Mike and I had been dating for a few months, and everything was going great, he came down every few weeks and we talked on the phone nearly every night. Mum didn't really love that she really wanted me to focus on my studies especially with end of semester exams coming, but I just couldn't resist calling him up late and talking for hours.

"So when are you next coming down, I'm missing you?" I asked hoping it was not going to be very long.

"I should be down again by next Thursday. It's Katherine's Birthday and I think I need to see my little sister when she turns 14, and I think its time I see you again, I have been missing you too".

"Good, can't wait-", I started to hear footsteps coming towards my bedroom, "Hold on, I think Mum's coming, and I was meant to be in bed half an hour ago". I quickly turned my bedside lamp off and hid the phone under the covers. I watched as the door knob open and the light from the hallway lit up my room and a medium height man stood in the hallway. He was too short to be Dad but I knew he was someone who followed in his own fathers genes of being short. "Michael John Montenegro-Hodgins what are you doing here? I said whispering loudly.

"You don't seem happy to see me".

"I am, I really am, come here", I said as I sat up in my bed with my arms open waiting for a hug. He quickly walked over, leaned down and gave me a kiss and the lips. I heard more footsteps coming towards my room and this time I knew it was Mum and Dad. "Mum can Mike stay the night; I mean it's already late. And I haven't seen him in almost a month".

"It's fine with me, if it's fine with your Dad". I looked directly to Dad wishing it was.

"It's fine, just remember our bedroom is right next, the walls are thin, and I'm a light sleeper, so no funny business".

"DAD!"

"It's okay, were just leaving, good night", Mum said as she started pushing Dad in the direction of their bedroom.

"So, do you want to go to bed or talk?" Mike asked

"Most definitely talk", I said as I yawned.

"I think we should just sleep", Mike said and I nodded with agreement, as he crawled under the covers to join me. "I'm glad I'm here".

"Me too". I said as I fell asleep in his arms.

..

The next day we went for a picnic, just the two of us, we were down at a creek bed that ran behind Jack and Angela's house. It was a secret place that we had played when were younger, and as we grew older we hadn't stopped visiting. It was one of our place's were everything was good. There was a tree near the creek that we had carved 'M&M BFF', when I was about twelve, that had seemed so long ago, now he wasn't just my best friend, he was the person I was in love with, the person I couldn't imagine my life without. I got out my keys out and drew a heart around it, it was corny, but it felt right, it made it more truthful.

"So Mum wants to know if you wanted to come round for dinner tonight, I mean you don't have school tomorrow, and I'm sure you're mum won't mind".

"Yeah that sounds great", but all I could think about was an assignment that I had due later tomorrow, but I couldn't say no, that seemed wrong. I couldn't believe that he had the weekend off and had no work to do, it seemed impossible. "So what are we having?"

Mum's cooking a roast, and by Mum, I mean she's got a maid cooking it, as she works on a piece of art she's been working on".

"Oh good, I mean you're Mum can't really cook that well".

"I know, why do you think we have the maid, she hated every other part of the rich life, except that one pleasure".

"Well do you want to go now, it's getting late", I asked as it was getting a bit close to dark, and we still had to walk the half an hour back to their house.

..

Dinner felt like a big family gathering, I was lucky, my friends at college had all been so nervous meeting the boyfriends parents, but I didn't have to go through that, I had been apart of their family since I was born, so there was never any awkward feeling for me. After dinner we sat and watched TV, Angela asked if we wanted to watch a movie, Mike said absolutely, and I couldn't say no, well I could have but I felt like I couldn't. I knew I had to finish my work, and Mum would be really angry at me for not being at home to do it. Of course we watched a movie that was nearly three hours long, it was a good film, and I enjoyed lying with Mike on the recliner, but I couldn't help feel like I was going to get in trouble when I got home, Dad didn't mind if I put family ahead of school, he said it was the most important thing in life, but Mum was the complete opposite, family was important but she wanted me to succeed in school and do my very best and no one should get in the way of that.

I looked at my watch, it was nearly 2am, and I wondered how it had gotten so late. I was surprised I hadn't got a phone call asking where I was, or why I wasn't home yet.

"Mike I need to get home, it's late and I'm sure Mum will be wondering where I am".

"Yeah sure I'll drive you there".

"Thanks, and Thank you too Angela and Jack, dinner was lovely".

"You're welcome anytime, which you already know".

"Thanks, well I'll see you later then, bye". I said as I followed Mike to the front door. Just as Mike started the ignition my phone started to ring, it was Mum, and I knew I was going to get an earful. We were pulling out the driveway when I answered it. "Hey Mum, I'm sorry, we are just heading home now…I know…Mum I know….Do you think I forget, cause I haven't….Please Mum, you'll know it will get done… I have all of today to finish it…It will get done…Trust me….FINE WHATEVER, I'll be home soon!" I said and hang up the phone.

The car was silent I didn't want to speak, and by the looks of it Mike didn't know where to start. "So what was that about?"

"Mum, doesn't think I should be out this late, when it's not the holidays". I said not looking away from the window.

"It didn't seem like just that".

"Also when I have a major assignment due later tonight"

"How major?"

"Around 30% of my assessment tasks for the year".

"What? You should have told me, we didn't have to watch the movie, or go on the picnic, and you didn't have to come over for dinner".

"Yes I did", I said in an angry tone without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I couldn't have said 'no', I hardly get to see you, so what was I meant to say? Hey thanks for coming all the way down, but you can't see you're girlfriend today or tomorrow or any of the days you're here as I have to finish assignments that I have due for the next week I'm sorry you wasted your time. Would you have liked me to say that?"

"No…"

"Exactly, I didn't want me to say it either, I miss you, it be easier if you went to school somewhere round here but you don't, so that isn't an option, and well long distance doesn't work while we are both at school because we will both always have some sought of work due, so I don't know what to do".

"What do you want to break up?" Mike said as we pulled up out the front of my house.

"I don't know it seems like that might be for the best at the moment… do you want to?" Mike didn't say anything, I didn't want the answer to be yes, but the way he was looking at me didn't feel right. So before he could say the word I was dreading I jumped out the car and slammed the door and ran inside.

Mum must have been waiting for me at the door, she looked angry, but when she saw the tears in my eyes her faced soften, she held her arms out and I leaned into them, and started to cry.

"Hey, Beautiful, what's up?"

"Mike and I just had our first fight. I think we just broke up." As I said this the words finally hit me. She held me in her arms for almost ten minutes consoling me.

"I think you should go to bed, you'll feel a bit better if you sleep, I can see you're tired" She said whispering in my ear.

"Okay, but I don't think it will help", at this Mum gave me a kiss on the cheeks and let me go. I got into my room and crawled into bed. It was a lot colder then it was then the night before, and I really didn't like the feeling. It took a lot to get warm.

Around 8am I woke up so I could complete my work, I opened up the blinds on my window to let the sun in and brighten up my room. I looked out the window and Mike's car was still parked where it was left last night. I quickly ran down stairs in search of Mum but all I found was Dad.

"Dad, has Mike been there all night? He could have frozen out there; it was so cold last night. He would have definitely got hypothermia."

"It okay, when my phone rang at 4 this morning, I had to go into the office. I saw his car still parked out there and I talked to him after he refused to go home. And then let him sleep on the couch, and when I got home just now he was still there. I think you should go talk to him".

I kissed Dad on the check, and walked slowly into the lounge. I was nervous I didn't know what to say, he was the sweetest boy ever. I didn't want to break up, what was I saying last night? His eyes opened as I came in the room.

"You stayed".

"Well you ran off before we finished our conversation, I didn't want it to finish like that".

"I'm so sorry, I was so tired last night, and Mum had made me angry, I would take back everything I said. I don't want to break up; I don't know why I even brought it up".

"I don't want to break up either, I love you." It was the first time I had heard those words for Mike and they gave a very strange feeling, but it was a good feeling.

"I love you too. Do you want to just kiss and make out?"

"It's 'up', but most definitely." I laughed as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

...M&M...M&M...M&M...

6 years had gone by since then, and Michael and I had been living together now for almost a year. We were both interns at the Jeffersonian, it wasn't difficult to get the placement after they heard my last name, which was good for my career, but standing in my mother's footsteps was going to be difficult. I was working on my doctorate in forensic anthropology, the field fascinated me I wasn't just copying the great Temperance Brennan. I hadn't decided if it was good being Mum's intern yet, but she had told me I was her best one, well except Dr Addy, and a guy name Vincent, but these were her interns before I was born, so they must have been pretty good, if only I had come close to rivalling them. Michael had been interested in the field of computers pretty much all his life, He had pretty much would receive his doctorate in computer science in less then a year. He sometimes worked with Angela, but mostly in the computer science department. I enjoyed working with all my family of squints.

Michael usually waited for me to finish my work, as sometime the cases made me work until late at night. But tonight we didn't have a case so I got to go home at a normal hour, which had been a first in about two weeks. We drove to my parents' house. It was obviously a family dinner day. Everyone was there, Mum, Dad, Angela, Jack, Parker and Katherine and both their partners, and Parker's twin daughters who were almost four. We usually had this when it was someone's birthday, or a holiday. But it wasn't near anyone's that i could think of, but I didn't really cared I loved spending time with my family.

After Dinner, Michael and I went outside, it was getting dark, and the stars were shining bright, it was a lovely night. He led me to the large backyard tree. I remembered the races we had there, and then the times when we had just laid in the shade on a hot day, it was one of my favourite places in the world, just because of the memories we had created there.

"Why are we out here?" I asked.

"Well we haven't been out here in a while, and tonight's a beautiful night".

"Okay fair enough."

"That was a lie, the real reason is your wonderful, beautiful and definitely one of the smartest people I have ever met. I love you, now and till forever. I think I loved you since we were born, but I just didn't know it then. You are my best friend, the only person I have ever loved, and the only person I will ever love. So that it why-", Michael said as he got to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

I was speechless, I didn't think this would come so soon, I know it had been a while, but I thought it would happen when I was around 25. But that didn't bother me. "Yes! Absolutely Yes!" I lifted him back up of the ground and gave him a big hug and we kissed for almost two minutes. He then pulled out a beautiful ring a slipped it onto my finger. I was so ecstatic. I couldn't stop jumping around. I ran inside holding Michael's hand and showed off my ring. Of course everyone had been standing at the window and had watched everything that had gone on. This was of course normal for my family. Never a private moment.

...M&M...M&M...M&M...

The day had come where I would have the longest name in the history of the whole world. Mary-Anne Joy Brennan-Booth Montenegro-Hodgins. It was a tongue twister but I liked it. I was wearing a white dress, it was absolutely gorgeous, and Angela, Mum and I had gone to thousand of stores before finding the perfect dress. I would have been happy getting married in anything, but Angela was insistent of the Perfect Dress for the Perfect Bride.

Nearly the whole of the Jeffersonian had come to the wedding, they were our family. The music started to play that gestured for me to walk down the aisle. I was scared, nervous, and excited all at the same time. My Dad was right by my side.

"I'm so glad you aren't exactly your mother, I'd probably never have gotten to do this if you were." I laughed, knowing exactly what he was saying. I had heard that story hundreds of times through out my life; I could almost recite every word. He and Mum had only gotten married when I was already two, she didn't think a piece of paper would prove anything, but in the end she got married. I her words she had found her reason for it, just like I had.

I met Michael at the alter, he look so handsome, I couldn't believe I had gotten so lucky. I had two loving families to grow up with, and I was marrying my best friend and the love of my life. The priest said a few words. But the only words I really cared about were the ones saying 'You can now kiss the bride'.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…You can now kiss the bride". The priest said these words and the whole hall erupted in cheer. Michael gave me a very passionate kiss. Our first kiss as husband and wife. So far our best kiss yet.

...M&M...M&M...M&M...

Things were going great. Life was wonderful and couldn't be better. We had just had our second child, a little girl. Her older brother Jack was very excited. He was born to be a good brother; you could see it in him, rubbing my stomach and talking to my belly when I was pregnant with Amy. We had taken them to there grand parents house for the day. Dad was so great with them. He was such a family man. I was still surprised he only had me with Mum, but Mm probably only wanted one, and Dad would do anything to please her. Jack loved seeing Grandma he loved learning about all the dinosaurs and there bones, and mum had thousands of books on them. We all sat on the porch and rocked little Amy on my lap. It was a beautiful day. I had so many good memories in this house. I loved every one of them, even the sad ones, because they all got me here.

Again what did you think? I really hope you enjoyed it please review.


End file.
